Once Every Thousand Years
by Kimi-chan09
Summary: Every one thousand years, a being is chosen and marked as such. They will come to have great power that could save everyone or destroy all. One rule...balance must be maintained. She appears one day and draws attention, too much. Who will gain her's? R/R


I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters…only Kimi. Moving on…enjoy and please review.

Ch.1- Strange Beginnings

She was reaching outwards for something unseen in the darkness of her mind. It was there but was just out of her grasp, so close she could feel it at her fingertips without knowing what it was exactly…just that it beckoned to her. The voice in her head got louder as the words started to get clearer to the point she could make it out but it sounded far off like it was spoken in a tunnel; an echo in her head, desperate to be heard. She tried to focus and understand to the point of strain but she only succeeded in getting a headache. The pounding in her head soon brought more pain as her body became aware of its injured disposition. A small groan escaped between her lips as she willed her eyes to open. Sunlight was the first thing she noted as she blinked away the sharp blinding light as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Turning her head to look at her surroundings, she noticed how she seemed to be in an alley of sorts with three white walls but no roof around her with one way to walk.

Standing slowly and leaning against the wall for support, she accessed her body for injury trying to find the cause of the pain. Her leg was hurt, probably a sprained ankle by the feel of it when she put pressure on it and a small gash was cut into the flesh of her forehead near the hairline on the right side. Her jeans were smeared with dirt on the knees and her shirt sleeve was torn at the elbow. Noises were heard coming towards the alley that sounded like people running. Walking slowly until she peeked around the corner, she saw many people in weird black uniforms running in different directions before one pointed her way. An overwhelming urge to run came up so that's what she did. Ignoring the pain in her foot and ankle she raced away from the people with the only goal being to get away from them. The streets were endless and there was so many walls and other side streets, this nameless place felt like a maze.

Passing by a darkened smaller side street, she ducked into a crevice to hide as more people passed her hiding space and continued running to find what they were looking for…her. Panting from exhaustion, she slid to a sitting position on the ground to rest. Her forehead was resting on her knees as they were pulled up to her chest when she heard a voice.

"I'm going to check this way," a man's voice declared. "You take the group and head east."

"Yes, Sir," a man said before running was heard as it faded away.

Jumping to her feet, she pressed her back against the wall as footsteps came closer as they ran down the alley. The man ran down the way and passed her without looking her way. Sighing in relief, she hung her head but it was too soon. The man turned sharply with a sword raised at her. Where the hell was she for people to be carrying around swords? Her eyes darted to search for any and all escape routes but found none as she tried to make herself smaller under the man's gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked, blade at the ready.

"K-Kimi," she replied, her hair falling in her face.

"How did you get here?" he asked more gently, loosening the grip on the hilt just a bit.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up. P-please don't hurt me," Kimi said, her voice pleading.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Everything will be alright," he assured before a voice called down the alleyway.

"Lieutenant," a man shouted. "We haven't found the source of the spiritual pressure yet. Have you had any luck?"

"Continue East until you run into the Captain. Report to him," the man shouted back, not removing his eyes from her. "There's nothing here."

"Right away, Sir," the man replied before disappearing down another street.

"Come with me," the man whispered before sheathing his sword at his side and holding out his hand. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Kimi didn't see deception in his eyes or hear an underlying motive to his words, so she reached out and grasped his hand. He pulled her gently towards him from the shadows while she hopped to him, trying to relieve the pressure on her ankle.

"You're hurt," he noted before swinging her into his arms like a groom to his bride.

Blushing, Kimi grasped his shirt as she fisted her hand for fear of falling. The man chuckled at her reaction before telling her quietly to hold on before taking off in a flash-step. Shutting her eyes tightly against the blurring scenery that flashed passed her, Kimi pressed her head into the man's shoulder. How was it possible for someone to move so fast? And over buildings? Finally the movements halted as the man came to a stop outside of a door. Kimi shot him a questioning look as he opened the door after unlocking it. He turned slightly as he walked through the door so he wouldn't hit her against the doorframe and walked into a room that would serve as the sitting room in a normal house. He sat her down on the couch before shutting the door and sitting on the table in front of her.

"Can you remember how you got here? How you were injured? Anything could help," he said.

"I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where _here_ is," Kimi said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her with sympathy before sitting next to her and rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her, "It's alright. You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. What about the injuries?"

Kimi winced as the man examined her head with his fingers and she tried to remember. "I remember running from something but that's all. It's all very confusing and hazy. I think I fell or something and twisted my ankle. I don't remember about the gash on my head. There was a bright light and then a voice in my head. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a little alleyway here."

"Hmm," he mumbled as his face turned thoughtful.

"What is your name?" Kimi asked, bringing the man from his thoughts while she took in the man's features. He had short, spiky black hair and grey eyes. Three vertical scars ran down the right side of his face while a blue strip ran across his nose with a '69' on his left cheek. He looked up at Kimi's question.

"Shuhei Hisagi," he replied.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Kimi asked.

"Soul Society. Its where the souls of people in the World of the Living are sent after they die. I think you died and came here but instead of appearing the Rukongai like everyone else, you appeared in the Seireitei. I don't know why or how. I thought it was impossible," he informed before standing and entering another room. "I'm a Shinigami. The uniforms distinguish us from everyone else. Only people with spiritual energy can become Shinigami, and then you have to go to the Shino Academy to learn everything."

Kimi guessed it was the bedroom because there was only two doors besides the entrance in the living room. The small kitchen was attached to the living room only separated by a counter so the other door must have been the bathroom. Shuhei reappeared with a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"They're mine so they'll be big on you but it's all I have for you to wear right now," he said, handing the clothing to her. "I have to go help with the search. If you keep calm then no one should feel your spirit pressure and come looking. Feel free to take a shower and rest. I'll be back soon as I can. I'll see what I can do for food while I'm out."

"Souls eat food?" Kimi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Most souls don't require it but the souls with spiritual energy like me and you need it to keep our energy up," he explained before looking around the room. "Alright, I'll be back."

"Bye," she said, waving small as Shuhei nodded and left the apartment.

Sighing to calm herself, Kimi walked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Getting the water just right, she stripped and stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water hit her back as she reveled in the normal feeling after so much strange things going on. Seeing as she had absolutely nothing but the clothes on her back when coming here, she used Shuhei's shampoo and body wash. After drying off and pulling her hair in a loose bun at the back of her head with a band, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up with a book she found on a shelf in the living room. Shuhei's clothes swallowed her but they were comfortable.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Kimi looked up when Shuhei entered the room with paper bags in his arms. She got up and took one from him as he shut the door before walking into the kitchen. Curious as to what he got, she was peeking in the bag when he reached in and pulled out a take-out box.

"I didn't know what you liked so…" he trailed off.

"I would've eaten anything, Shuhei," she said, giving him a saddened look. "You shouldn't have went through so much trouble. I have no way of paying you back."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. You're my guest."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at the tattooed man. "I'll find some way to make it up to you." She grabbed a few boxes and containers before walking back into the living room. "I've been reading this book and thought that maybe…I could become a Shinigami, like you."

"That's a good idea," he replied. "If you want, I can teach you a few things…enough for you to get in. You'll have to take the entrance exam so they can tell where you belong and if you pass, you can attend."

"Great," she replied, smiling wider. "At least then I could repay you for everything."

That night, the two spent time getting to know each other better and went to bed after a quick argument over who would take the couch. Eventually, pulling on a pout and puppy-eyed look Kimi won and took the couch for the night. Shuhei being a Shinigami, Kimi knew he needed the better accommodations anyway. For the rest of the week, she would study the books he would bring back home to learn what she needed to in order to pass the entrance exam. She got a job working at a tailor shop having talents with sewing and stitching clothing part time for orders, usually by the more wealthier classes. Finally, after two weeks of hard studying and learning with Shuhei at the apartment and practicing techniques in the countryside of a Rukon District, she was ready to take the exam.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

After taking the exam, the applicants were instructed to wait outside while the tests were graded. The exam consisted of a demonstration to show them you possessed spirit energy and a written exam to discern the extent of an individual's knowledge of the basic information of being a Shinigami. Walking into the courtyard where Sakura trees were lined to the right and left, Kimi chose one to sit underneath. Closing her eyes, she started to go through the questions and what answers she gave to try and see if she would pass. She didn't care about getting into the accelerated class, just getting into the Academy would be good enough.

"Is that your natural hair color?" a girl's voice brought Kimi from her thoughts.

Looking up, she saw two girls standing in front of her. One had brown hair with green eyes while the other had black hair and grey eyes. Both were about Kimi's height of five feet and five inches.

"Chou," reprimanded the brunette. "You have to excuse her. I'm Eri and this is Chou. May we sit with you?"

"Of course," Kimi said. "I'm Kimi. And yes, this is my natural hair color."

"But it's dark blue," Chou said, taking a strand of Kimi's hair. "And your eyes are gold."

"It is strange but I like it," Eri complimented.

"Thanks," Kimi said, her cheeks heating. "How do you think you both did on the exam?"

"Oh, we're not here to take the exam. We volunteered to help pass out the exam papers and such," Eri said.

"Eri and I are sixth years," Chou stated to clear any confusion.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," she apologized, embarrassed.

"It's ok," Eri said. "In Soul Society age isn't really a factor since it doesn't show very well. I'm heading towards one hundred and fifty-two."

"A hundred and fifty-two," Kimi said, astounded. In the past weeks, she never thought of it like that. Just how old was Shuhei?

"I'm a hundred and seventy," Chou admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"What about you?" Eri looked at Kimi expectantly.

"Uh, um…well, I'm new around here so…" Kimi stuttered. "I'm twenty-one."

"Wow, you're a little baby compared to us," Eri said smiling.

Shouting was heard as the Instructor called every applicant back in to view the results that were posted and letters of acceptance were handed out. Kimi walked with Chou and Eri into the building to see her results as they were now interested in her results as well. Skimming the rows of names, it wasn't too difficult to find the only one of two Kimi's without a last name. Tracing across the paper, Kimi saw that she passed and would be attending the accelerated class. Smiling widely, she collected her letter and bid Chou and Eri goodbye before running off in search of Shuhei.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

(Kimi's POV)

I ran through the Seireitei trying to track down Shuhei's spiritual pressure, wanting nothing more than to inform him of the good news. A bag was slung over my back holding three pairs of new Academy uniforms that were given to those who were accepted. The red of the hakama pants and shitagi (under shirt) would only stand out more against my dark blue hair but I didn't care about that at the moment. Skidding to a halt to catch my breath, I leaned against a white wall that lined the street.

"**Shut your eyes and focus, young one,"** that same voice from a few weeks ago. The same one that beckoned to me to wake up. After my studies, I now knew what this voice was. It was the spirit of my Zanpakuto…unless I really was crazy. **"Focus on Shuhei's Spiritual Energy. When you open your eyes, you'll see many red ribbons. Shuhei's will stand out the most. All you have to do to find him, is follow the ribbon."**

"Thank you," I said quietly before opening my eyes. A single red ribbon seemed to stand out amongst the hundreds. I willed the others to vanish and when they did I ran following the only one left.

Ok, here goes…this is just a taste of this new story. Please read and review which character you want Kimi to be paired with. Shuhei? Or someone else? Because I can make Shuhei a brother-figure and it will come in that Kimi knows Ichigo and his family. Anyways, please review. Once decided, I'll add on and repost this part. Thank you.


End file.
